


Never Wanted Your Fucking Love

by BuffyDuh



Series: Teen Wolf Howl-A-Long [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rollercoaster derek, Stiles is a salior, break-up, fem!Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyDuh/pseuds/BuffyDuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making my bed so I can lie there forever, I don't know what I'm doing this for. All I know is that I'm tired of being clever, everybody's is clever these days. Or Derek and Stiles are in a 70's musical break-up duet. Based on Never Wanted Your Love by She & Him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Wanted Your Fucking Love

Stiles Stilinski was done. It was all tough a war with Derek. She couldn't win. "I said I was sorry, take or leave it." Stiles scoffed, she couldn't win. They were in Derek's loft, whispering even though the pack who were only a room away could probably here them clearly.  
"Fuck you Derek, go off in the woods for another week! Fight some bears and win or you know what? Fall of a fucking cliff!" Stiles shouted, Derek's blank face slip for a second before he stood from his place on his bed. Stiles was pacing and she would swear that steam was coming from her ears.  
"What do you want from me?" Derek growls eyes red. "I'm not talking about this anymore so you can either deal with this like the adult you're not or leave." Both Derek and Stiles knew that the age thing was a low blow, which Derek often used in arguments, but today Stiles Stilinski was done with his vague shit.  
"Deal with what? You leaving randomly? The whole pack thinking your dead? Derek tell me something, anything, let me in." Stiles was to strong for tears, she has gone thtough worst dry eyed and that wasn't going to change. Derek growled and said "No, and I don't have to. You wanted me, as is. That's what you get."  
"I never wanted you Derek." She said softly, she eyes watered, and she turned away. "I just needed you, but I guess you don't feel that way." And Stiles walk out of his room, past the pack pitiful glances and out of the door.

3 days, 5 hours, and 37 minutes late and Stiles life was still a teen movie. Tissues stacked on and around her bed, like snotty little clouds. She had gone through what the inter next called normal break-up grief.  
1\. Anger  
2.Self-pity  
3.Excessive Crying  
4\. Nostalgia  
5.More crying/Anger  
6.????  
By time six came on the list Stiles was already burning metaphorical pictures from her laptop. Using photoshop to destroy Derek's perfect face. Scott came by later that day. ( 3 days 7 hours, 13 minutes. complaining to be her his problems,( which when his problems included human sacrifices it was priority) and then complained that pack meetings weren't fun without her. Stoles knew her clever, sarcastic, witty com backs were the pizza of the party but seeing Derek's face was... Actually a good idea.  
Stiles shot out of bed. "Scott, you're a genius!" She took a few tissues from her curly hair and ran to the bathroom to shower. "I know!" Scott yells back confused. Stiles had a plan, plan called "Can destroy my heart but not my friendships"

Stiles plan was awesome, she went to the Friday pack movie night acting beautifully normal. But completely gnored douche Derek. Derek seemed mildly confused by this which Stiles scoffed at. Issac the puppy he usually was, was hired has Stiles new cuddle buddy during the movie, which happened to be "The Notebook".  
Lydia, the perfection, was whispering the words along with the movie. "You are, and will always, be my dream." She said ad this started her heavy make out with Jackson. Stiles elbowed Issac and made gagging noises. He giggles.

Derek Hale played dirty. Every time anyone flirted with Stiles, he growled, flashed his eyes, or distracted them. She could never get laid again. A month in and stiles was done. "Derek Howard Hale, you are my ex-boyfriend, stop scaring the library guy every time he smiles at me."  
Derek's eyebrows raised. "Ex?" He said. Stiles stopped in her trail from the library to her jeep to face Derek. She searched his eyes for demon possession and when no sigh showed she sighed.  
"Do you rember when yo came back from you trip to the woods, this fight?"She said slowly. He nodded. "We broke up! I left crying! What the god damn it Derek."  
"Oh, I though you were getting some 'space'" He said using air quotes. Stiles rub ed her eyes. Derek was a bi-polar fucking puppy.  
"You fucking idiot." Stiles said and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> You may be wondering what? But you must see dear reader, Stiles coukd never be Tully mad at Derek. And that's what love's about. You can hate a person so much but you still love them. you can't stop. So maybe this has a deeper meaning or I didn't know who to end it. But deeper meaning sounds so much nicer.


End file.
